This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A. SPECIFIC AIMS The objective of this randomized, blinded, controlled trial is to demonstrate the ability of the IBV[unreadable] Valve System to be safely implanted in selected airways of human subjects and to improve health status.